Now and then, Here and there
by TrinityLayne
Summary: You can only find what you truly need, when you've lost what you thought you wanted most. Chardeath
1. Now and then

**_Now and Then; Here and There._ **

By TrinityLayne

Don't own them, just like to play with them once and a while. (I always put them back, none the worst for wear. EG!)

Pairings: Primarily, Kagome/Sesshomaru. Secondary pairings, Miroku/Sango, Kouga/???, Shippo/???.

AN: This is my very first fic using the InuYasha 'verse. The Bunny for this has been bounding through my head for almost 2 years now, and I finally had to given in and put it to word. I hope you enjoy. All spellings and names gotten from Wikipedia, (what would I do with out that site) so any if any mistakes have been made, sorry! (and since I could never find any proof of WHAT Kagome's moms name really is, I just picked the name of the Japanese exchange student I had in my math class in high school. waves to Tomoko, wherever her life has taken her ;)

Ye be warned, there be; death/sadness, language/violence, and some Lemons ahead.(unless you are reading this on FF, ff get the edited verson.

**Prologue: Now and Then**.

**Present Day: Higurashi family Shrine.**

The cold breeze caused the leaves in the 'Goshinboku' to rustle gently. Mrs. Higurashi was walking across the courtyard of the shrine compound. She paused in front of the tree and looked up at the indention where she knew InuYasha had been bound to before her daughter had released him from his bonds. She released a heavy sigh that speaks greatly of worry and grief. _Kagome_,_ it's been six months, since you've been back. I pray you are well. _She knelt down and pulled a weed from the base of one of the five little stone monuments that surrounded the tree.

"A woman as beautiful as you should not be performing such a menial task." A rich baritone voice filled with mirth rose for behind her. Mrs. Higurashi gasped, stood up and spun around to see a tall man with long brown hair and hazel eyes standing a few feet away. He looked young, about twenty or so, wearing a black long sleeve silk shirt, black slacks and black boots; he had a smirk on his face and was just standing there like—well, like he owned the place.

"Baka…" A woman about his age walked up behind him, wearing a sky blue kimono with white sakura blossoms embroidered on it, and smacked him in the back of the head. She had long dark brown hair that fell to just below her knees and warm eyes the color of polished mahogany. "You startled her." She stood next to the now apologetic-looking man, the top of her head barely reaching his chin. She smiled warmly at Mrs. Higurashi and bowed.

"Please forgive my mat... husband's uncouth behavior, Mrs. Higurashi. Sometimes he acts like he was raised by wolves." Her companion broke out in deep laughter. Mrs. Higurashi look at the couple confused, not sure if she should call the police or the funny farm.

"Kitten?" Laughter played on his endearment as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head.

"Yes, dear?"

He brought his lips down to her ear level, nipping the lobe gently.

"I was raised by wolves… Oww!" The older woman didn't see any movement, but the strange young man suddenly let go of the girl and jumped back; hopping on his left foot, grabbing hold of the other as if it was in pain. "What did you do that for?" He feigned a look of deep hurt, betrayed only by the wicked gleam in his eyes. The woman just smiled sweetly as she reached up and tucked an arrant tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Honestly, Kouga. Just because something is true, does not mean you have to be an ass about it."

"Wait a minute…" Mrs. Higurashi mind was spinning_. Brown hair, full of himself and a wicked sense of humor…Wolves… did she call him… _"Kouga? Kagome's Kouga?" She hadn't realized she had spoken aloud.

"Hmmm… Kagome's Kouga? You know, I haven't heard that in a very long time, and the more I think about it…" He smiled wickedly. "The better…" The young woman gave the mischievous Okami a murderous look and growled deep. Kouga placed his hand on his mate's shoulder, squeezing playfully and spoke low enough that only she could hear. "Retract your claws, kitten. I'll behave." He lowered his hand stroking her silky tresses down her back till he reached her rear, he patted it gently. Before she could react he moved towards the older women, and took her hand in his own. Kouga bowed deeply bringing her hand to his lips kissing it gently.

"Mrs. Higurashi, my name is Kouga Ookami, and it is my greatest pleasure to meet the mother of 'my' fair Kagome..."

"Has Kagome arrived yet, Mrs. Higurashi?" The young woman asked, eagerly, interrupting her 'mate'.

"Ka... Kagome is well." The older woman asked, her voice wavering with emotion. Her eyes beginning to tear, as she looked hopefully at the young couple.

"It would appear we have arrived early, kitten." Kouga looked to his mate, than to Mrs. Higurashi. "Maybe it would be best if we moved this gathering in doors, The breeze this morning is quite chilly."

"Mom—Tomoko." Her father and son exclaimed, seeing the pale face and watering eyes of their loved one, as she and two strangers entered the house.

"Father, Souta, we have guests." Tomoko Higurashi motioned for the couple to enter. "Please make yourselves at home. Would you care for some jasmine tea?" They both nodded. She went about making tea fore everyone, after she placed the finish tea on the table, Tomoko turned to her son and father, and quietly said. "They have news of Kagome."

"WHAT" Souta and his grandfather shouted at once.

"Calm down, gentlemen." Kouga pulled out a chair for his mate, and after she was comfortable, he sat as well.

"Well, it would seem that the telling of this tale shall fall to me." Kouga's wife just rolled her eyes and patted his hand, as he settled down in his chair. Pausing to gather his thoughts. "_Well Tomoko, it all started, on this very spot, during a rain storm, exactly 500 years ago…"_

TBC...

Please R/R...


	2. What was lost

_**Now and Then; Here and There.**_

By Layne

Don't own them, just like to play with them once and a while. (I always put them back, none the worst for wear. EG!)

Thanks to Ruby-Che (aka sio) for the wonderful beta'ing

**Part one: What was Lost. **

_The rain keeps falling, as if the heavens know what a great injustice has been wrought upon all of us. __Kagome thought, unmoving as she watched Miroku and Kouga lowered the body of InuYasha, dressed in a silver kimono with the __Tessaiga__ resting on his chest, onto the funeral Pyre. When they had finished their solemn act; the hoshi and the okami returned to their friends, huddled under the shelter. _

"It's not right." Shippo cried, wiping the tears from his face. "We defeated Naraku; why did he have to die Sango?" The kitsune huddled closer to Sango, seeking comfort from the taijiya.

"Shh… Shippou, you know how he was, He never wanted to admit that he was wounded." The teary eyed Hunter petted the head of the young fox, and continued. "He took the brunt of that first attack, then just got up and acted like it wasn't even a scratch." _How were we to know he was so badly wounded?_ Sango watched Kagome's stillness, her heart braking. _She hasn't cried, not even during his last words to her._ _It's as if she has shut herself off._

"Kagome, it is time." Miroku placed his hand on the miko's shoulder. He felt her breath quicken just for a moment then she slightly nodded her head and was still once again. Kagome watched as if disconnected from the events that were occurring, as if this was nothing more then a really horrible nightmare that she would wake from at any moment.

_You stupid jerk_! _Why couldn't you ask for help?_ Her mind raged. _Just for once admit that you were in over your head. But no! You gave no thought to anyone but yourself and your quest to prove what a great warrior you could be. Prove that you were just as great as your father!_ She was barely aware that the funeral rite had begun, she knew that Miroku was chanting but she could not hear him. _How could you tell me you love me, and in the same breath, tell me to go home and move on with my life?_ _What's the point, after all that we have gone through, if you die just as we succeeded. The jewel is whole, Naraku is dead, and you left me alone._

The flames from the pyre danced in the wind as the rain abated; she hadn't even been aware they had been ignited.

"Goodbye, InuYasha." Sango whispered, as she tossed a rose into the flames.

"Farewell, my friend." Miroku tossed in a small blue silk wrapped package.

"Goodbye…" Shippou sobbed, adding a small wood idol of a fox.

"It was an honor battling with you." Kouga said.

"Thank you for saving my life, Lord InuYasha." Rin's small voice barely heard over the roar of the flames. She placed her hand in Kagome's. "Thank you."

Kagome could feel the little girl's hand in hers, but did not acknowledge her. In that moment she looked away from the flames, to the lone figure standing in the shadows near the other end of the clearing.

_Sesshomaru._ Her eyes locked with his, and she was overcome by a great sense of sadness and guilt. Not her own, but his. _You didn't hate him__ did you? You tried__to save him, but why didn't __it__ work, Sesshomaru. Why?_ Her gaze returned to the flames, as Sesshomaru slipped back into the darkness.

As the last of the flames begin to dim, and the pyre was reduced to ash. Kagome turned to her friends.

"Home…" Kagome barely spoke above a whisper. "I'm going home." She started walking in the direction of the well, ignoring the stunned looks of her friends.

"Kagome wait." Miroku followed closely behind.

Kagome just walked silently her steps never faltering, never acknowledging the monk's presence. When she reached the well a few moments later, she paused.

"Go back to the group, Miroku. finish the rites." She glanced over her shoulder, but she didn't turn to face him.

"Kagome…" He was very worried about her.

"Now, Miroku." Her voice was calm, too calm. The monk wanted to say something more, but he knew it would do no good.

"We'll be here if you need us." He turned away, the sadness and defeat in his voice. "We will miss you." And he left.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. All to stop her voice from betraying her. She listened to the steps of her friend fade away into nothingness. She released her breath when all she could hear was the patter of the rain on the grass.

"Goodbye, my friends." Kagome climbed over the edge of the well and let go, dropping down. _I'll miss you all, _was her last thought before darkness claimed her.

Sesshomaru watched from the trees, as the miko sent away the monk and jumped into the well. Sensing something was not right he went to the well. _That scent… Blood. _He looked down into the well, and for the first time in his long life, Sesshomaru, The great Lord of the Western Lands, was afraid.

_Later that day: Kaede's village._

"What are we going to do, Miroku?" Sango paced around the back room of Kaede's hut, not an easy task given how crowded the room was. Most of the mourners including; Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Myoga; even Rin and Jaken were gathered in Kaede's hut to solve their latest dilemma.

"You enchanted the fire, why wasn't it hot enough to melt that too?" She pointed at the Tessaiga, as Miroku laid the sword on the floor next to the window.

"I don't know, Sango." Miroku rose, and reached out placing his hand on her shoulder pulled her into an embrace, trying to calm her. "We could bury it with InuYasha, but then we run the risk of it falling in to the wrong hands." The monk guided Sango to sit next to the fire pit.

"Couldn't we give it back to its maker, Totosai?" Kouga asked with disinterest, more concerned with thoughts of 'his woman' and her strange behavior. "He made it, let him destroy it."

"That may be the only solution." Miroku looked to the okami sitting against the wall near the door. "But finding him may pose a greater problem. After our last encounter, he has been most difficult in locating."

Kouga huffed. "Yeah… He's scared shitless that old lord Fluffy is going to rip him to shreds."

"I will not have you disrespecting my master like that." Jaken grabbed his staff and lunged at the wolf, only to be grabbed by the back of his collar by Rin.

"A thousand pardons, master Jaken." Rin pulled the staff from his hands, letting it fall to the floor. "But Lord Sesshomaru said we must be on our best behavior, and he would not like it if you got into a fight." Rin let go of his kimono, the imp picked up his fallen staff and scurried to the corner farthest from Kouga. Rin smiled apologetically at Kouga, spun around and returned to her seat under the window.

"Not that it would be much of a fight." Kouga flexed his claws and smirked at the now pouting imp.

"Anyway…" Miroku directed the conversation back to the problem. "In the morning, we'll begin looking for Totosai."

"The sword belongs to Lord Sesshomaru." The sullen imp Jaken voiced from his corner. "Give my master HIS sword."

"Jaken, the last thing we are going to do is give 'YOUR Master' the Tessaiga." Kouga was becoming very irritated by the kappa.

"Jaken is right." Sango sounded resigned.

"But Sango…" Miroku looked shocked.

"No Miroku, InuYasha is gone and Sesshomaru is his only living relative." The taijiya was firm. "By all rights the Tessaiga is Sesshomaru's." She looked at the sword. "He might not be able to wield it… Hell, he probably can't hold the thing, but he is InuYasha's only heir."

"The taijiya is correct." Myoga hopped up the Miroku's shoulder. "By the rites of the Inu clan, with InuYasha's passing, the Tessaiga falls to Lord Sesshomaru."

"Good. When my master returns, he will take HIS sword." Jaken gloated gleefully.

"We'll see about…" Kouga, fed up with the imp, arose and started to leave. He was knocked back by the force of the door shade being ripped from its frame, as Sesshomaru entered carrying what looked like, at first, a rag doll wrapped in his outer haori. Sesshomaru ignored the growling okami as he carried his burden over to the sleeping pallet near where Rin sat. laying the bundle down. The cloth slipped, revealing the battered and bloody face of Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku shouted as they rushed over to Kagome's unmoving form.

"What is the meaning of this Lord Sesshomaru, what have you done to Kagome?" Miroku calmly asked, not wanting to provoke the Inu Youkai.

"Watch yourself, hoshi, this Sesshomaru; did not harm the miko. She did this to herself." A collective chill ran through the group at the Western Lord's words. Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Jaken, you will remain here with Rin." Sesshomaru moved to the opening of the hut. Pausing, but not turning around. "This Sesshomaru shall return for Rin, Jaken and…" He looked to the Tessaiga laying against the windowsill, and continued "this Sesshomaru's possessions, at sunset in three days time.' He stared icily at Sango and Miroku. "The Miko shall be traveling as well, make sure she is prepared for the journey." Outrage gasps echoed, throughout the hut, but Sesshomaru heard none of them. He was already gone in a flash of light.

"There is no way in hell." Kouga shouted. "Lord Fluffy will not be taking MY woman, anywhere!" Kouga jump up intent on chasing after Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku grabbed a hold of the enraged okami before he could leave.

"Kouga, my friend. We may not have any choice in the matter." A soft whimper of pain came from Kagome.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered softly, as she moved to sit next to her fallen friend. Kagome's whimpering became pained sobs.

"please… Sesshomaru… please don't… please sesshou, no…" Kagome stilled, then softly cried. "Sesshomaru, I don't want to be saved. Just let me die." She then slipped back into unconsciousness.

TBC... please review, Feedback my 'drug' of choice! And I'm not one for demanding reviews (so please don't think I would hold chapters "hostage"), but it might help me be motivated to up date faster if I know people are reading(and what they think) it makes me type faster wink


End file.
